


Something to Live For

by BeFreeBeHappyA012



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends, Cutesy, Dating, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), shiro is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeFreeBeHappyA012/pseuds/BeFreeBeHappyA012
Summary: Shiro and Keith have been dating for a few weeks and they still haven't gone on an "official" date yet. Yeah, they've been to their regular coffee shop plenty of times but, to Shiro, those were never real dates and so-! Shiro tries to work up the courage to ask his boyfriend on an official date (and maybe score a first kiss too). It can't be THAT hard to do, can it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at the beginning of October with absolutely no idea in mind-- only that i wanted to get some practice and i did not expect it to be as long as it turned out. I thought it was gonna be something short and cute and that was all. Buuut 32 pages later~ it's finished! X'D I can't believe it's taken me so long to post it when i finished it in November but things just got busy it seems. I may do a few edits for grammatical errors (because i know there's some technical things i did wrong) but not for a little while at least. (also for some reason it didnt italicize or bold any of the words that i wanted it to so maybe ill try to figure out how to do that later.. orz )  
>  EDIT: i finally learned how to italicize and stuff so i reuploaded it :D
> 
>  
> 
> Just some notes about ages:  
> Shiro- 22  
> Keith, Lance, and Hunk- around 20 or 21  
> Pidge- middle teens (older than 15)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ^^

“I’m no good at this. What if he doesn’t like it?”

“Stop worrying, of _course_ he’ll like it.”

Shiro ran a hand through the tuft of hair that hung in his eyes. He turned to look at Pidge, doubt obvious on his face.

“How can you be so sure?” he asked. “This is our first official date, I don’t want to screw it up. We haven’t even _kissed_ yet.” He felt embarrassed admitting it but also a little bit better now that it was admitted.

Pidge held up a hand. “Well, he’s head over heels for you; you _can’t_ screw anything up. I mean, unless you accidentally spill something on him or you get there too late or-”

“Pidge, please.” Shiro closed his eyes, “now isn’t a good time to be saying things like that.”

“Sorry.” Pidge hid a smile. “Look, you’ll do fine. You haven’t even asked him yet so why don’t you start with that? You’ve been dating for a little bit now haven’t you? So now’s the perfect time to ask him on a real date.”

Shiro nodded. “You’re right… I’ll ask him tomorrow.”

“There you go! Now get some rest before you worry yourself to death. I’ll check on you tomorrow to make sure you asked him, so you better not forget. I’m expecting great things!”

Shiro tugged his jacket on. “Thanks, Pidge. For everything. I’ll try not to worry.” He opened the door to the crisp autumn air, a slight chill settling around them as the sun set. “And thank your dad for dinner, if you would.”

Pidge gave a wave. “Will do. See ya!”

Shiro smiled as she closed the door and then descended the stairs. The leaves crackled underfoot and he let out a shuddery sigh.

He had met Keith at the garrison, who was only a grade lower than him and they quickly became close friends. It had taken all the courage in him to confess his true feelings for the other, and he was overjoyed when Keith had said he liked him back. If he had found the strength to ask him to be his boyfriend, how hard could it be to ask him on a date?

Apparently it was a challenge for Shiro. Whenever he thought about asking Keith to dinner he became nervous and unable to think straight. They’d met up at the local café and gotten a drink together more than once but that was only to help Keith with his studies. Those times hadn’t been dates, had they?

Shiro shook his head. Maybe they _had_ and he hadn’t even realized. So if he kept thinking this wasn’t their first “official” date perhaps he’d be fine.

At least he hoped.

His keys jingled as he fished them out of his jacket pocket to unlock the door to his apartment. _Home at last._

Shiro tossed his bag on the small couch and reached for his phone, immediately typing in the password, “ _keith_ ,” and scrolled to his messages.

 

 **“U home yet?”** from none other than the boy on his mind.

 **“Just now. You?”** he typed back.

 

Setting his phone on the counter, Shiro strode to the bedroom and took off his jacket, making sure to hang it up neatly. As routine dictated, he absentmindedly changed his clothes and washed his face, getting ready for bed. A loud chime called out from the kitchen and he remembered Keith. Hastily finishing up, he checked the message.

 

Keith: **Still at Hunk’s. probably gonna stay the night. Lance is here too**

Shiro: **okay just make sure you don’t stay up too late. We’re going to meet at the café tomorrow remember?**

Keith: **I know**

Shiro: **Usual time?**

Keith: **Sure**

 

Pidge’s words flashed through his mind and he reminded himself that he had to ask Keith tomorrow. If not, he’d probably never be able to.

 

Shiro: **did you ask Hunk for help on that new topic you’re learning in class?**

Keith: **yeah hes gonna help me after I kick Lance’s ass**

**In video games that is**

Shiro: **very funny. If not I can always go over it with u tomorrow too**

Keith: **thanks**

Shiro flicked the switch on his bedside lamp and fiddled with his phone charger till he plugged it in. He sighed as he sank down into the mattress and rolled onto his side, phone clutched in hand.

 

            Shiro: **im gonna head to bed now. Get some rest**

Keith: **alright I will. Night Shiro**

Shiro: **love u**

He waited in anticipation for Keith’s message. It always gave him a tingly feeling inside when Keith said “I love you,” even if it was just by text. He turned over and when his phone sang he immediately lunged for it.

 

            Keith: **love u too**

And Shiro fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

 

……….

 

            He awoke to the radio crooning a fuzzy, _“tonight’s the night, and it’s only just begun,”_ and he groaned as he reached with one arm to hit the _off_ button. Shiro crouched down and unplugged his phone, scratching his scalp as he checked his messages: only one from Pidge. He figured that, despite Keith’s reassurances, he had probably stayed up late and wasn’t going to be up for at least another hour. He supposed it didn’t matter since they planned to meet at one so there was still plenty of time, seeing as it was only seven.

Which really meant that there was plenty of time to get nervous about asking Keith on an official date.

He sighed and went to reply to Pidge. Why was he getting worked up about little things like this? It probably wouldn’t be a big deal to other people, so why was it to him?

Maybe because he’d never cared about anyone as much as he cared about Keith. Maybe it was because he was afraid to disappoint him.

Or maybe it was because he was a big dork who couldn’t stop thinking about this goddamn _boy_.

Whatever the case was, it didn’t stop the fact that he was anxious as hell.

Shiro stood up. “Time to find a distraction.”

And so he tried his best to push Keith out of his mind (mainly by going on a fervent cleaning spree).

 

……….

 

Pidge: **Did u ask him??**

Shiro: **not yet**

Pidge: **well u better cuz if u don’t ill get Matt to beat u up!!**

Shiro: **hes too nice for that**

“Shiro?”

The man in question looked up guiltily and set his phone face down on the table.

“Sorry, it’s just Pidge.”

“S’alright,” Keith took a sip of his coffee.

Shiro cleared his throat. “Anyways, how was last night with Hunk and Lance?”

“Fine. You know how those two are.”

“Yeah. I’m glad you had a good time though.”

“Yeah.”

They were silent for a moment, the sound of other people’s idle chatter and the employees taking orders was the only thing filling the gap. Shiro took a quick peek at his messages and saw a “then I’ll have to kick ur butt myself” from Pidge and grimaced. She definitely could.

“Okay, what’s the matter?” Keith asked, leaning forward. “You’re acting all weird and we never talk like we’re making painful small chat. And we are.” He crossed his arms. “It’s sorta _more_ than painful.”

It suddenly felt like the café had become hotter and Shiro loosened his jacket.

“Sorry,” he said. “I think I just got a bad sleep.”

“Yeah?” Keith had the worried look on his face that he seemed to save only for Shiro. “Is it nightmares again or-”

He was about to finish his sentence but was stopped short when a well-manicured hand was waved in between the two.

“Keith! And Shiro, it’s so good to see you!”

Shiro looked up and saw a friendly smile accompanied by lighter coloured bouncy hair.

The newcomer leaned back and clasped her hands together. “I feel as if I haven’t seen you both for a while.”

“Allura, how’ve you been?” Shiro smiled back, thankful for the momentary interruption.

Keith kept his eye on Shiro though he spoke to Allura. “Yeah, I heard you scored that new project or something. How’s that going for you?”

“Very well, thank you. After I graduated from the garrison they offered the project to me right away, so I suppose you could say I’m lucky to have found something so quickly.”

And no sooner than it started, the “momentary interruption” turned into a few hours of catching up. After they had all parted ways and he’d gotten back to his apartment, Keith had sent him a message asking if he was okay. It only reminded Shiro that he had _forgotten to ask him on a goddamn date._

He collapsed on the bed and held his face in his hands. “Pidge is going to kill me.”

 

……….

 

 

“I’m gonna kill you!” Pidge thrust her fork forward, menacingly aiming it at Shiro’s chest. When her father raised an eyebrow she spoke more quietly. “Why didn’t you ask him?”

“We ran into Allura.” Shiro spoke from the corner of his mouth. “I didn’t get a chance to.”

Pidge harrumphed and Matt smiled politely.

“I don’t know what you two’re talking about,” he said. “But I’m sure Shiro’s trying his best.”

Mr. Holt nodded. “That’s right. He’s always been a hard worker.”

Shiro smiled modestly. “You’re too kind, Sam.”

“Yeah, _way_ too kind.” Pidge grumbled.

Mrs. Holt frowned at her. “Mind your manners.”

“Sorry.”

“Anyways, can you pass the peas?” Mr. Holt asked.

Matt brought him the bowl. “I bet they’re not as good as space peas, right, dad?”

“You’ve got that right!” Mr. Holt took a generous scoop and went on his rant, practically preaching about how much better the garrison’s space peas were.

 

 

 

After he helped clean up dinner, Shiro stood outside while Pidge held the door open.

“I’m sorry you had to listen to his peas speech again.” Pidge said. “I swear he does this _all_ the time.”

Shiro chuckled. “It’s alright. I don’t mind.”

The cool breeze brought an unpleasant chill to the air as leaves twirled around at their feet. There were still a few lanky trees with sun-coloured leaves but you could tell they would drop easily if some kid shook them violently. It was bound to happen sooner rather than later.

“Well there’s a first for everything apparently.” Pidge replied, kicking at a stray pinecone. “Hey, are you gonna go to Hunk’s for the usual Friday pizza night tomorrow? We haven’t done it lately and we were all planning to for old times sake. And also maybe start this tradition back up again ‘cause _pizza_.”

Shiro thought for a moment. “I’m not busy so I’ll be there.”

“Good! Because I asked Keith already and he’s gonna go so you can just ask him out on a date then.” Her eyes twinkled dangerously and Shiro’s heart sped up at the thought.

“Wait, you mean in front of all you guys?”

“Well, not if you don’t want to. I can just tell Allura and we can find some reason to give you two some alone time.” Pidge wiggled her eyebrows. “And you had _better_ do it this time. I mean, he’s not gonna say no so what’s the big deal?”

Shiro avoided her gaze. “I… I’m not sure.”

There wasn’t a valid reason- _that_ was the problem. It was just that he was so _freaking nervous_.

“Then there you go! If you don’t know, it doesn’t matter. Just ask him!”

He sighed. “Alright. See you tomorrow then.”

“See ya tomorrow, Shiro!” Pidge waved and he started the short trek home.

All the while his mind was going into overdrive just thinking about the next day.

 

……….

 

 

            “Ohmygawf, why did we ever stop doing this?” Lance asked, his mouth stuffed with pizza.

“I dunno, man, but we’re never gonna stop again.” Declared Hunk. He was already grabbing a second slice.

“Hey, save a piece for me!” Pidge shouted from over her shoulder. “I’m not gonna stop till I can beat Keith!”

“Fat chance.” Keith scoffed. He was busy with a controller in hand, button-smashing like a pro but when Shiro held out a slice of pizza he leaned forward and took a bite; his thanks muffled by the to- _die_ -for food in his mouth.

Allura quickly licked up the melting string of cheese that was free falling from her pizza before anyone could notice. “You two should eat. It seems like we’re all going to have a score to settle with Keith by the end of this.”

“Just one more minute! I think I’m actually gonn- hey!” Pidge threw her hands in the air. “Welp, never mind. Keith just whipped my butt.”

The aforementioned man chuckled and took another bite of Shiro’s pizza. “Saw that coming.”

Lance stood up, stretched, and set his plate down unceremoniously. “Now that you two are done, Hunk and I can warm up.” He reached for a controller when Keith slapped his hand.

“I’m not gonna let you touch that until you wash your hands.” Keith warned. “I didn’t bring my controllers over so that you could get them all dirty with your pizza fingers.” He wiggled his fingers in Lance’s face as if to emphasize.

“Alright, alright, sheesh!” Lance turned towards the bathroom. “I’m washing my hands!”

Pidge suddenly sat up straighter and nudged Allura. They spoke in hushed tones then stood up together.

“Perhaps we should all wash our hands.” Allura smiled, her eyes shining mischievously.

“Yeah, Allura’s right. Let’s go Hunk! Then we can all try to take on Keith!” Pidge practically dragged Hunk out of the room as he snatched up a pizza box, taking it with them.

Which left only Keith and Shiro alone in the room.

Keith bent over to pick up the abandoned controllers and set them carefully on the table. He was particularly protective when it came to his video games. It was kind of cute, really.

When Keith sat on his lap, Shiro wrapped his arms around his waist and held him closer.

“Didn’t they seem kinda odd to you?” Keith asked, tilting his head back.

“Well, I dunno. Possibly?” Shiro felt his face heat up and he was glad that Keith couldn’t properly see him.

He felt Keith shrug. “I don’t care either way. At least we get some time alone.”

“That’s true.” Shiro kissed the back of his boyfriend’s neck and smiled despite his nerves.

Keith shifted closer. “I mean, though it _is_ weird that they’d take so long just to wash their hands.”

Lance’s music played softly from the kitchen. It seemed like he always had the radio on or one of his new cds playing to create background noise and for once, Shiro was thankful. The words, _“thursday nights I like seeing you under the stars’ light”_ echoed in his mind.

“Yeah.” Shiro’s grip on Keith’s waist tightened as the music purred an _“I can see you in the dark, all we have to do is start”_ and he took a deep breath.

It was now or never.

 _Literally._ Because if he couldn’t do it now, he doubted he ever would.

“Hey, are you free next Friday night?” he asked, the nervousness barely contained in his voice.

Keith rested his head in the crook of Shiro’s neck. “Should be. How come? You wanna meet up at the café?”

“Uh, no.” Shiro swallowed. “I was thinking maybe we could go for dinner? Or it doesn’t have to be dinner, we could always do something else if that’s not your thing.”

Keith couldn’t fight the smile pulling at his lips and he turned around on Shiro’s lap so that he was facing him.

“Dinner sounds great.” Keith said.

“Really?” Shiro nearly squeaked and Keith laughed, making his heart beat faster.

“Of course, you dork.” Keith grinned, the simple act causing butterflies to almost burst out of Shiro’s gut. “It sounds perfect, actually.”

Relief took hold of Shiro and he let out a breath as the music sung out _“you’re the one I like, I will find a reason tonight.”_

Keith leaned forward slightly and Shiro’s heart leaped.

_Was he going to kiss him?_

It sure as hell _looked_ that way when Keith licked his lips and his eyes flickered to Shiro’s mouth. The pair stayed frozen for a moment, none daring to move. Shiro could hear his heart beating loudly and he swore everyone across the freaking _globe_ could probably hear it too. It _felt_ that loud at least. This would be the perfect moment for them to kiss, they both knew, they both _felt it_. Their eyes locked and Shiro’s mind reeled as he started to convince himself to go in for it.

Until, that is, when Lance screamed “gross!” and ran back into the bathroom.

“I come back and you two are getting all mushy, that is _not_ okay!” Lance yelled then slowly poked his head out the door. “Is it safe to come back now?”

Allura elbowed him in the ribs. “Lance, calm down, this isn’t anything new. Plus it’s rather cute.”

Pidge followed her to the living room and plunked down cross-legged on the floor. “Yeah, I mean you always talk about how you wanna go spy on them when they’re-”

“ _Pidge,_ that is enough!” Lance clamped a hand over her mouth. “And for the record I _do not_! They probably haven’t even done it yet.”

Pidge’s reply was muffled so she decided to bite Lance’s finger when he made the right move to get that hand away.

Hunk sat down on the couch next to the blushing Keith and Shiro. “Sorry, we couldn’t stay in there any longer. Lance was about to let one rip and I grabbed the empty box of pizza instead of the full one.”

“ _Half_ full you mean.” Pidge said, peeking inside the box.

“Are you serious?” Hunk pouted. “Next time we have to buy an extra one.”

Lance patted his shoulder. “Maybe you just need a whole box to yourself.”

“Well, gaming makes you hungry! At least, it makes me hungry.” Hunk said.

“Only you, Hunk.” Keith scoffed. “Now gimme a piece. I only had some of Shiro’s.” He grabbed a slice before they were all gone.

After they had ordered another box of pizza (insisted by Hunk) they tried their hand at Super Smash Bros. and ended up going on teams to gang up on Keith (who did not survive that battle). By the time two am rolled around, Shiro was passed out on the couch and Keith had to restrain Lance from drawing inappropriate things on his face. Allura brought out the sleeping blankets and they set up a fort around Shiro like they were twelve years old again having their first sleepover. One by one, they each fell asleep after Keith threatened to tell ghost stories to get Lance to shut up.

And yet, _somehow,_ Shiro still woke up with cat whiskers drawn on his face.

 

……….

 

Shiro opened the garbage bin as Lance scraped the crust of his toast into it. Lance was the type of guy who didn’t like the crust.

“Thanks again for breakfast, Hunk.” Shiro said. “You sure know how to cook an egg.”

Hunk grinned. “Anytime. It’s not every morning I get to cook for you guys, so it’s a good challenge.”

“And it’s not every morning that we see Shiro with kitty whiskers either.” Pidge smirked.

Shiro sighed and Keith frowned. Lance made cat gestures with his hands and whispered _nya_ , which earned him a kick from Keith.

“Dude, I couldn’t resist!” Lance tried to stifle his laughter but failed miserably. “You should have seen his cute sleeping face! It was practically screaming, ‘draw on me Laaance!’”

Allura gave Shiro a sympathetic look. “You must have been really tired not to notice.”

“I guess so. I don’t usually stay up that late.”

“Yeah and plus you had Keith stuck to you like glue.” Lance poked Shiro’s arm. “I’m surprised lil mullet boy didn’t wake up too.”

“Shut up, Lance.” Keith’s glare could cut through stone but the blush on his face reduced the effect.

“Oh yeah? Make me.”

Lance winked and Keith took an intimidating step forward but stopped when Shiro put his arm in between them.

“Stop it, you two. It’s too early for this.” Shiro said and pulled Keith back.

“Yeah, we don’t wanna break anything or else your mom’ll get mad again like last time.” Hunk said. “Don’t you remember when you broke her vase, Lance?”

“Excuse me, not ‘ _you,_ ’ it should be ‘ _we!_ ’” Lance shot back. “And it was your idea anyway.”

Shiro sighed. “Alright, that’s _enough_.” He set his coffee cup down on the counter. “Let’s just all relax. It’s the weekend and none of us have any exams to prepare for so we should make the most of it.”

“Y’know, none of us can take you seriously with those whiskers, Shiro.” Lance grinned.

“ _Anyways,”_ Allura cut in, “I think that’s an excellent idea. Lance, why don’t you set up the TV so we can all relax and play some video games.” It was more of an order rather then a suggestion.

Most of them filed through to the living room while Shiro loaded the plates into the sink. He felt something warm press up against his back and he leaned into the touch.

“So Friday night, right?” Keith’s voice, still groggy from sleep, sent a thrill through him.

Shiro wondered how he always managed to make him feel that way. It was like he held some sort of spell around him, making him fall for him every time. He wondered if Keith felt the same way.

“Yeah, if that still works with you and everything. If it doesn’t we can always move it to another day.” Shiro replied, words running together.

He felt Keith laugh against his back. “You’re really cute when you’re nervous.”

Shiro’s face reddened and he went to reply but couldn’t form any coherent words. When he didn’t answer, Keith laughed again, the sound turning Shiro’s insides to goo.

He had fallen so hard for this boy and he didn’t think he’d ever stop.

“But, yeah, it still works.” Keith slid his arms around Shiro, the touch leaving goose bumps behind as Lance’s music breathed, _“talk with your fingertips.”_

“Good, that’s- I’m glad.” Shiro stammered.

“Can’t wait.” He could practically _hear_ the smile in Keith’s voice.

They remained like that for a moment longer then Keith kissed his shoulder blade.

“We should probably head back.” He said and removed his arms from their position around Shiro.

“You’re right.” Shiro replied reluctantly and nodded. What he would give to just stay like that all day…

Keith gently grabbed his hand and led him to the living room where the others were taking turns playing Soul Calibur. Of course they had all made their own custom fighters on Character Creation and even though Pidge’s was half the size of everyone else’s, she managed to take them all out.

They ended up playing for most of the day but packed it in when Lance’s mom called and said she wanted him to come over since he said he wasn’t busy. The six of them hastily cleaned up the place before they left and promised they’d meet up again next Friday.

It was later then Shiro would’ve liked when he pushed open the door to his apartment, a few bags of groceries in hand. He kicked his shoes off and set the bags down before going to wash his hands and groaned when he saw his reflection in the mirror. So _that_ was why the cashier had looked at him funny: _he still had the freaking cat whiskers on his face._

Shiro pulled out his phone and saw over twenty missed messages on their group chat. Cringing in anticipation of the incoming onslaught, he tentatively opened his messages and quickly skimmed over them.

 

Keith: **so no one reminded Shiro that he still had your stupid drawing on his face before he left???**

Lance: **nooope ;)**

Keith: **you idiot you know he always goes grocery shopping on Saturdays!!!**

Lance: **lmao** **that was the point ;3**

Pidge: **that’s hilarious XD I wish I could see the look on peoples faces**

Hunk: **IM DYING GUYS I CANY BREATHE**

             **GOOD THING HE DOESN’T HAVE A CAT CUZ HED NEED TO BUY CAT FOOD CAN U IMAGINE**

Lance: **nyaaaaa~**

**Id pay to see Shiro do that**

Pidge: **FOR THE LOV OF PEAS IM CRYINH**

Keith: **GUYS**

Allura: **…**

 

 

Shiro sighed and hid a smile as he put his phone aside and carefully unloaded his groceries. It was kind of cute how Keith was concerned about him. At least, it _seemed_ like he was concerned for him. He wouldn’t be so protective if he wasn’t, right?

Shiro: **Lance, im home now so your jokes over**

Lance: **ooooooh daddys back ;)**

Pidge: **lance ew**

Keith: **LANCE IM NOT AFRAID TO KILL YOU**

Hunk: **bruh**

Allura: **you cant tell but I just facepalmed… T_T**

Shiro: **I told you not to call me that**

Lance: **but dadddyyyyy <3 **

Keith: **LANCE**

Allura: **ANYWAYS!!!**

**Did anyone say anything about your cat whiskers Shiro?**

Pidge: **it would’ve been PRICELESS imo**

Shiro: **well not really but the cashier had to do a double take**

Lance: **whaaaa?? i wanted somethin better ;(**

Hunk: **pffftttt lol**

Keith: **tell me who they were an ill fight them**

Shiro: **its fine Keith** **J im washing it off now**

**Okay its not coming off**

Hunk: **hes gonna be a kitty foreverrrr**

Lance: **yaaassss kinky kitty daddy shiro ;)**

Allura: **there must be something that will get it off… what kind of pen did you use Lance?**

Keith: **LANCE IM COMIN OVER RN TO KILL YOU**

Pidge: **ill bring the popcorn**

Lance: **hey hold your horses, mullet! It was just sharpie ;P**

Keith: **YOU USED FUCKINH SHARPIE ON HIS FACE?!?!?!??**

Hunk: **go big or go home apparently**

Allura: **oh dear 0_o**

Shiro: **wait I think its coming off now.**

**I just had to scrub a little. Its faded so itll go away soon enough**

Allura: **im glad youre calm about this. I know I wouldn’t be**

Lance: **cool your jets keithy hes fiiiine**

Keith: **next time we’re over u better watch ur back fuckball**

Shiro: **keith, im fine. Really**

Pidge: **fuckball X’D**

Lance: **and now enter keith in full protective boyfriend mode ;3**

Hunk: **Awwwwww**

Allura: **I think hes been in protective boyfriend mode for a while now**

Shiro scrubbed at his cheek a little bit more then hung his facecloth up and examined his face in the mirror. There were still three distinct black lines on both sides of his face but it was true that they _had_ faded a little. He’d have to take a longer shower the next morning to try and get it off fully. It would be gone before the time Monday rolled around.

_Hopefully._

 

 

Shiro: **guys im going to head to bed now so youll have to get along without me. Don’t get into trouble**

Lance: **okay daddy~**

Hunk: **lance pls**

Allura: **good night Shiro!**

Pidge: **talk to you tomorrow!!**

Keith: **night Shiro**

Shiro sent a private message to Keith saying, “love you,” and then plugged his phone into the charger by his bedside table. He wasn’t used to pulling all-nighters anymore and even though it was only nine pm he was drained. The others would probably stay up later like usual but there wasn’t much he could do about that.

His phone rang and when he picked it up and saw Keith’s contact info, he swiped open the call without hesitation.

“Hey, Keith.” Shiro said, sitting back down on his bed.

“Hey,” Keith replied, his voice making a smile instantly appear on Shiro’s face. “I just wanted to say good night.” There was a pause before he continued. “I just like hearing your voice.”

Shiro felt his face heat up. “Oh, I… I don’t mind. I could talk to you for hours if you really wanted.”

Keith chuckled. “Thanks, Shiro.”

“Yeah, anytime. I like hearing your voice too.”

“I’m glad. So it’s not just a one-sided thing?”

“No, not at all. I… well, I _need_ you.” Shiro realized how corny he was probably sounding and cleared his throat. “I know it sounds crazy but I really do.”

There was silence on the other end of the line and for a moment, Shiro was afraid Keith had hung up. Maybe he wasn’t used to all this dependence stuff; maybe he didn’t like it; maybe he thought Shiro was too clingy.

Then the voice that always melted his heart spoke up again. “That’s… that’s probably the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

“R-really?” Shiro stuttered.

“Yeah,” Keith laughed. “that’s really cute, Shiro. It means a lot to me.”

That was _twice_ in a day he had been called cute by the boy of his dreams. He said he was _cute._

Shiro gave a breathy laugh. “I’m glad then. Because I really do mean it.”

“I need you too, Shiro.”

And his heart just about _stopped_.

“I… that… that really makes me happy to hear you say that.”

Keith laughed _again_ and Shiro felt like he was soaring.

“I’m glad.” Keith replied. “You’re really adorable, y’know that?”

This boy would be the fucking _death_ of him.

“Keith, please.” Shiro managed.

“What, am I embarrassing you?”

“Maybe a little.”

“Well it’s just the truth.”

Shiro didn’t think his heart could take anymore of this.

“You’re really sweet, Keith.” He could hardly stop the smile that had made its way on his face.

“Am I?”

“Of course.”

“Mmm… well thanks.”

Shiro could tell that Keith was smiling too. He never spoke to the others the way he spoke to him. Keith was softer with him, more relaxed. More humble and honest and _gentle._

“So how does seven-thirty sound for Friday?” Shiro asked.

“Great.”

“I’ll make reservations.”

“Sure, if you want. I don’t think it’ll be busy.”

“That’s true but I want it to be perfect.”

Keith chuckled. “That’s cute, Shiro.”

 _Three_ times now. He was on a roll.

“ _Keith_ ,”

“Sorry, I’m embarrassing you too much aren’t I?”

Shiro laughed lightly. “No, it’s alright.”

“Okay,” Keith said, smile evident in his voice. “Well, good night. I’ll see you Monday, right?”

“Yeah, and we can meet up later at the café too.”

“Sounds good.”

“Night, Keith.”

“G’night. I love you Shiro.”

Screw text, hearing him say it in his ear late at night beat reading it by a long shot.

“I love you too, Keith.”

And he fell asleep love-struck all over again.

 

……….

 

 

The phrase “lazy Sunday” had never been so real in all of Shiro’s life.

Or, at least, this was the laziest Sunday was ever going to get for him.

Wearing his loose fitting sweatpants and an old t-shirt with some faded design on it, Shiro felt he could care less about what people thought about his atrocious attire. After he has whipped up some quick scrambled eggs, he plunked down on the couch and turned on the TV. He wasn’t much of a television guy so after he had surfed through the channels, barely recognizing any network besides the weather channel, he switched it off and pulled out his phone instead. Immediately being bombarded with texts from Pidge, (also one from Matt) he set his plate down in order to hold his phone with both hands.

 

 

Pidge: **ok u MUST have asked him cuz that dreamy look on his face said it all.**

**Did u ask dat boy or not???**

**SHIRO**

**Wake uuuuppp**

**Oh also dads wondering if u wanna come over for supper. We’re not having peas this time :3**

Shiro shook his head and smiled. Pidge was a good friend if not slightly naggy but that was just her way of showing that she cared. She was the opposite compared to her older brother who simply wrote: “Hey Shiro, how’re you? :) Dad just invited you over for supper so if you want to come you’re more than welcome to.” It amused Shiro how much of a difference there was between the two. He went back to his thread with Pidge.

 

 

Shiro: **I asked him and he said yes !!!!!! :D**

Pidge: **mwahaha loverboy ;P told ya so**

Shiro: **ill let you have that one. Now what should I wear? Its not the most fancy restaurant but its not casual**

Pidge: **lookit u little squishy Shiwo fretting over what to wear**

Shiro: **hey this is serious :/**

Pidge: **serious my butt u just wanna look good for your bby keith <3**

Shiro: **…**

**So what if I do?**

Pidge: **alright so u wanna look good for ur bby. Dating 101 with Pidge! Rule #1, don’t try too hard. U don’t wanna make it look like u were up all night deciding what to wear (but knowing u youll probably wanna do that anyway).**

**Also u don’t wanna make it look like u didn’t try at all so u gotta find a happy medium in between not too fancy but not too unfancy**

Shiro: **so basically im doomed because ill try too hard anyway?**

Pidge: **exactly!! XD**

Shiro: **maybe I should just ask Matt**

Pidge: **wut u don’t like my advice?**

Shiro: **its not that… its just that im back to square one**

**Sigh. I hate to admit it but I think im freaking out**

Pidge: **awwww shiwo!!** **L**

**Its alright ill just help u more when u come over for supper**

**U r coming right?**

Shiro: **yes ill be there. Thanks for inviting me. And thanks for the advice Pidge. Ill talk to u when I see u**

Pidge: **anytime!! See u tonight ;3**

With a heavy sigh, Shiro ran a hand through his white streak of hair, stood up, grabbed his empty plate, and headed for the kitchen. Their date was on Friday (same day as pizza night) so he’d have more than enough time to sort out the little details like what he was going to wear or which cologne he’d use or if he should bring him a gift or-

Shit, he was _freaking out_.

And with that, lazy Sunday turned into what-can-i-do-that’ll-distcract-me-the-most-because-i-cant-stop-thinking-about-my-goddamn- _date_ -and-this-goddamn- _boy_ type of day.

 

……….

 

 

“So,” Mr. Holt started, “Pidge tells us you have a boyfriend.”

Shiro sat up straighter and stared at Pidge with wide eyes. She smirked back impishly.

“Um, well, yes. That’s right.” He stammered.

“That’s nice,” Mrs. Holt commented as she scooped some mashed potatoes on her plate. “What’s his name?”

Shiro looked down at his food, the room getting abruptly hot.

“Keith.” He replied.

Mr. Holt nodded. “That’s a nice name. Where’d you meet him?”

“Dad, this isn’t an interrogation.” Matt interrupted. “He goes to the garrison with us. He’s only a grade lower than Shiro and I.”

Shiro smiled at Matt gratefully.

“Oh, well, I’m not trying to intrude.” Mr. Holt said. “But I guess Shiro would answer any question regardless because he’s just that humble.”

Shiro shrugged politely. “No, it’s alright. I don’t mind.”

            Pidge leaned closer to him and spoke quietly. “Well that’s good seeing as I blabbed all your thoughts to Matt.”

            “You what?” Shiro hissed and accidentally caught Matt’s eye. He looked away awkwardly.

            Pidge crossed her arms. “Hey, its for your own good! Matt’s good at solving people’s problems.”

            “Pidge? Would you mind helping your father clear off the table?” Mrs. Holt stood up and carried a few bowls to the kitchen.

            “Yeah! Coming!” She stood up and grinned at Shiro. “Now’s your chance to talk to Matt.” Pidge grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes and strode to the kitchen, leaving Matt and him alone.

            Matt stood up and moved closer to Shiro. “We can head to my room if you like. I know my parents can be kinda awkward. Sorry about that.” He led Shiro to his room and sat down on his bed. The room was cozy with the walls painted blue and some glow-in-the-dark star stickers plastered on the roof. It didn’t look childish though, rather, it gave off a calm feeling. A feeling that made him want to go travel or explore, to try new things.

            “Pidge isn’t the best at giving advice, is she?” Matt asked.

            Shiro was shaken out of his reverie and he turned to look down at Matt. “No, she’s not bad.”

            Matt laughed and adjusted his glasses. “Now I _know_ you’re just being polite. It’s all right to relax a little you know? I think you worry too much.”

            “You think so?”

            Matt nodded and Shiro gave a defeated sigh.

            “It’s just… I don’t want to disappoint him. Keith, I mean.” Shiro said and sat down next to Matt. “I feel like I want to give him the world, I just don’t know how to do it.”

            “I think I understand what you mean.” Matt replied. “You want things to be perfect for him because you think he deserves it. You think he deserves to be happy.”

            “Yes, although I know things aren’t always going to be perfect. But I do think he deserves the best because, to me, he _is_ perfect.”

            Matt smiled. “You really love him don’t you?” He didn’t wait for Shiro to reply because he could already sense his answer by the look in his eyes. “I think he’s lucky to have a guy like you.”

            “You do?” Shiro looked hopefully at him.

            “Yeah. I mean if he has a guy who cares this much about him, he’d be crazy to ever leave you. I know it’s Keith and he’s probably not used to constant affection but that doesn’t mean you don’t have to show it. Just be yourself and everything will be fine, I promise.”

Shiro smiled. “Thanks, Matt.”

“No problem.” Matt stood up. “Just remember that whatever happens, if you two are together I’m sure you’ll be fine. I don’t think he’d care whether you were having a fancy dinner or staring up at the stars, as long as he’s with you, he’d be happy.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks a lot Matt.”

“Anytime.” Matt headed towards the door. “And you can always text me if Pidge’s advice isn’t working for you. She has the right idea just maybe not the best way of putting things.”

“Right,” Shiro beamed. “I’ll see you later. Thank your parents for supper.”

“Will do.” Matt replied and Pidge walked by, waved at Shiro.

“See you later!” She called.

“Have a good night, Pidge.” Shiro said and let the door shut behind him.

He breathed in the frigid autumn air, letting the refreshing feeling fill his lungs. It was funny to think how he was so stressed out this morning yet now he felt as if he could take on the world. With his coat pulled tighter around him, he walked back home, his shoulders feeling lighter and his mind less cluttered.

 

……….

 

 

The week passed rather quickly with Shiro seeing Keith the next day at the café to help him with his studies, and his own classes going by uneventfully aside from a chapter exam on Friday- the same day as their date. Somehow Lance had found out about the date and he kept trying to give Shiro tips but the latter declined. That was, until Lance had told him Keith was a little nervous too which surprised Shiro.

“How do you know?” Shiro had asked incredulously.

“Well, he told me.” Lance winked and Shiro doubted that Keith had. Lance must have found out somehow or was making it up.

“Why would he tell you? And why would he be nervous?”

Lance shrugged then. “Dude, he’s _crazy_ about you. He just doesn’t wanna screw anything up.” He waved a hand. “And I’m his best friend, that’s why he told me!”

Shiro had walked home mulling over Lance’s words. Keith, _nervous_? About going on a date with _him_?

He scratched the back of his head, perplexed. Keith always seemed calm and in control, not one to fret over a date. But, then again, perhaps one could say the same thing about Shiro. Maybe there was more to Keith than he knew.

He stared up at the wispy white clouds smothered throughout the pale blue sky. Well, if that were the case, he’d welcome the challenge of experiencing all the different sides of Keith; he would enjoy it, in fact. There was something about him that made Shiro intrigued and willing to learn more about what made him _Keith_.

When he had gotten home he’d taken out his books to study for the chapter exam the next day, almost forgetting about the date entirely.

But now it was Friday morning and all his worries came rushing back.

_He hadn’t picked out what he was going to wear._

In a desperate attempt to prepare, Shiro threw open his closet doors and started to scrutinize shirt after shirt until he remembered what Matt had said: _“Just be yourself and everything will be fine.”_

Shiro took a step back and scanned his closet more calmly, eventually settling on a nice shirt that’d look good with his jacket and tighter darker coloured pants. It wasn’t too formal and it was only a small step above casual so he figured he’d be fine. Plus it was a pretty comfy outfit so he wouldn’t need to be worried about constantly adjusting anything.

Taking a deep breath, Shiro gathered up his books for the garrison and prayed that the chapter exam would take the date off of his mind.

Unfortunately for him, it didn’t.

It made things _worse_.

Shiro could barely focus on his exam because his mind kept wandering to the date and he ended up hurriedly rushing through the last few questions to finish within the time limit. He’d probably totally flunked it.

Lance caught him after he trudged out the door where he had written the exam.

“Heeey, Shiro!” He patted him on the back. “Why the long face? Aren’t you going on a date with that cute boy tonight? Shouldn’t you be happy?”

Shiro groaned and ran his hands down his face. “I suppose I should be…” He looked out the window past Lance at the blue sky and feathery clouds. “But I’m just nervous for some reason.”

“Well, duh, that’s kinda to be expected. I mean, if you like him you _should_ be nervous since you don’t wanna lose him, right?” Lance shrugged. “That’s just what I think. But y’know, I’m never antsy with a date ‘cause they’d never wanna give up this!” he gestured to himself and winked at Shiro.

Shiro shook his head and pondered Lance’s words for a moment, ignoring that last bit. “Maybe you’re right. So it’s alright to feel like this?”

“For sure, Shiro! It’s totally natural.”

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks, Lance.”

“Yeah, anytime.” Lance replied. “Sooo are you picking Keith up or just gonna meet him there?”

“I was going to meet him at the restaurant. Is that a bad thing?”

“No, no, not at all. He was just having a little trouble with his motorcycle this morning but he said he got it fixed.”

“Really? He didn’t tell me that…” Shiro pouted slightly but caught himself before Lance noticed.

“Ehh, he probably just didn’t want you to worry.”

“He didn’t want me to worry?”

“Yeah, like, as in he _didn’t want you to worry._ ” Lance waved his hands in front of Shiro’s face slowly to emphasize. “Jeez, do you need me to say it a third time? ‘Cause I can if it makes you feel better.”

Shiro shooed his hands away. “But he should tell me these things so I can help him.” His voice took on a defensive tone. “I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Dude, you would _totally_ worry. You’re like everybody’s dad; always wanting to make sure we’re all okay and this dad-like instinct of yours doubles when it comes to Keith.” Lance poked his arm. “You needa learn to chill, Shiro. You don’t have to worry about everyone all the time.”

Shiro blinked. Did he _really_ worry that much? Maybe Lance wasn’t speaking total nonsense after all…

“Look,” Lance said, “just think about what I said and go from there. You don’t need to start all at once because that’s not easy. You gotta accept that you can’t control everything and let things, well, _happen_. And when things _do_ happen just roll with it. Do your best to accept the situation so you can be more chill, y’know? And not worry about stuff as much.”

And that was when something clicked in Shiro’s mind (as cliché as it sounded). What Lance said actually _made sense_ and Shiro nodded slowly.

“Thanks, Lance. I think that really helped, actually.” He smiled.

“Anything for you, daddy.” Lance winked and Shiro’s glare cut through the other’s smile.

“I told you not to call me that.”

“Hey, c’mon, it’s a joke! ‘Cause, _y’know_ , you’re like our dad?”

“Lance, please.”

“Okay, fiiiine.” Lance adjusted the backpack on his shoulder. “But just so you know, I _am_ glad that I helped you.”

Shiro placed his hand on his shoulder. “I appreciate it.”

“So I’ll see you on Friday after the date?” Lance asked.

“Yes. I’ll be there. Though we’ll be later since I don’t know how long we’ll be at dinner.”

“Good, ‘cause we can ask you and Keith how your date went!” Lance waved and headed in the opposite direction. “Later, Shiro!”

Shiro let out a breath once he had rounded the corner. Somehow he actually felt a little calmer as he strode to the student parking lot. He was thankful that, even though the exam hadn’t taken his mind off of things, he _had_ been semi-preoccupied with classes and he was half as worried as he’d been this morning since he’d spoken with Lance. Keith didn’t have any classes today but he wasn’t the type of guy who worried about dates.

Shiro stopped himself when he remembered that Lance had said Keith _was_ nervous. What exactly _was_ the type of guy who worried about dates? He supposed there wasn’t a type and there never would be since he figured Keith never worried about such things- but that ended up not being true. Keith also never told him about his motorcycle problems so Shiro guessed that his vision of Keith was slightly different than who he really was.

He’d just have to get to know the _real_ Keith then.

After the after-school-rush-traffic, Shiro finally parked in the spot behind his apartment and took the stairs up to the third floor. Everyone else thought it was odd how Shiro never took the elevator but he figured that a little walk never killed anybody and if you were sore the next day from going up stairs you had better get out walking more.

Once he had let himself in he double-checked that his clothes were laid out neatly and then decided to grab a quick snack before showering. Time seemed to drag out as he prepared in an absentminded fashion. It was like life had purposefully reduced itself to a sluggish crawl just to make him more anxious and Shiro took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

He really was smitten. Almost _too_ smitten.

His phone chimed then and the message flashed “you’ll do great!!” from Pidge, causing a small smile to appear on Shiro’s lips.

Checking the time, he realized, with panic, that it was time to leave but swiftly fought down his rising anxiety. It would be just fine- he’d go out to eat with Keith just like every other time they went to the café together. There wouldn’t be much of a difference; simply that it’d be a fancier restaurant.

After Shiro locked the door he took the stairs back to the main floor then strode out to his car. As he started the engine the radio hummed a silky, “ _Don’t stop the car, let’s drive. Suck on your amber lips, just give me one bad night,”_ and he quickly changed the station when he realized it was one of the songs Lance always played. Not that Lance had bad taste; it just wasn’t Shiro’s thing.

Something seemed to be going right because he ended up hitting all the green lights and arrived at the restaurant at precisely seven twenty with ten minutes to spare before Keith got there.

When the waitress showed him to the table Shiro thanked her and took another deep breath once she left, holding it in then letting it out slowly. He stared at the intricately designed lights that hung from the ceiling, casting a dim glow over the place, and forced himself to focus on them instead of the anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach. The lights seemed to sparkle from different angles and it was almost captivating until his phone rang suddenly, reminding him that he needed to turn it on silent once Keith arrived.

His stomach dropped when he saw who the caller was.

With shaking hands he swiped the call and held the phone to his ear.

“Hey, baby,” Shiro said, trying to sound as calm as he could. “what’s up?”

There was a pause on the end of the line and he heard the other clear his throat before replying.

Shiro prayed to every star in the sky that he wasn’t gonna hear what he _knew_ was coming.

“Uh, hey, Shiro.” Came Keith’s hesitant voice. Shiro could tell something was up just by listening to him. There was a sigh before Keith continued. “Look, I’m really, _really_ sorry about this. I won’t be able to make it tonight. The clutch cable snapped on my motorcycle and I’m not gonna be able to fix it until I can get a replacement.”

Shiro felt like his heart had stopped.

No, more like his heart had been _ripped out and stomped on_.

“I’m really, _really_ sorry, Shiro.” Keith spoke up again. “Fuck, and on tonight of all nights… I have _the worst_ luck.”

Shiro swallowed, throat gone dry. “No, it’s alright, Keith. I understand, things happen. It’s not your fault.”

“Okay…” Keith replied and Shiro could tell that Keith was doubtful. “We can find another day. ‘Cause I was really looking forward to tonight…”

“You were?” Shiro almost felt tears in his eyes and he blinked a few times. There was no way in hell he was gonna _cry._

“Yeah, I was.” Keith said. “I’m sorry I ruined your night. You even made reservations and everything and then I had to go and fuck everything up.”

“Keith, it’s alright, really. We can make it another day like you said.”

“…Right. Text me when you get home okay?” Keith sighed once more. “I’m really sorry, Shiro.”

“It’s alright, don’t blame yourself. And I will.”

“…Okay. Talk to you soon.”

“Yeah. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

When he ended the call he felt like the floor beneath him was rapidly crumbling, leaving him only with his empty disappointment.

When the waitress walked by he apologized and left, the world seeming to move in slow motion once again but this time he just felt removed, like nothing mattered.

He sank down into the driver’s seat of his car and let out a long breath. So that was it; he wasn’t even going to do anything else tonight besides drive home and go sulk.

At this point he really didn’t give a damn.

The engine chugged to life and he started to take the route back to the apartment, except this time he ended up hitting all the _freaking red lights_.

Shiro sighed again as he waited at the traffic lights for what seemed like _far_ too long. He knew it wasn’t Keith’s fault but he couldn’t help feeling let down. Keith had said he’d been looking forward to tonight too so at least that was something. But now they would both be sitting at home with abandoned plans to fulfill.

Shiro would much rather be spending that time with Keith even if their plans hadn’t gone accordingly.

And that was when he remembered something that Matt had said: “ _Just remember that whatever happens, if you two are together I’m sure you’ll be fine. I don’t think he’d care whether you were having a fancy dinner or staring up at the stars late at night, as long as he’s with you, he’d be happy.”_

And then everything seemed to make sense.

At the next traffic stop he made a right hand turn, the lights suddenly turning green everywhere he went. Perhaps luck was on his side after all.

When the radio sang out a, “ _and all they can hear are the sounds of the haves and have-nots,”_ Shiro smiled, excitement surging through him. This time, he’d make things right even if they had been wrong from the start. This time, he would _try_.

Shortly after, he pulled up next to a small condo and took a deep breath. His heart was beating fast but now it wasn’t because he was nervous: everything felt _so right_ that it startled him at the suddenness of his determination.

He strode up to the door and knocked loudly, waiting for an answer. He couldn’t hear any shuffling inside but he knew _he_ was there.

Shiro hid a smile. Of course Keith wouldn’t open the door at a time like this, being the introvert he was. He was probably praying that whoever was at the door would go away forever.

But there was no way in hell Shiro’d give up so easily. This was his chance and he was _going to take it_.

He made his way to the side of the house and stared up at what he knew was Keith’s bedroom window. A lamp was turned on, illuminating the plain room in a dim light and he thought he saw the shadow of a figure.

_Okay, what now genius?_

Shiro kneeled down and picked up a few small pebbles. He doubted they would leave any cracks and if they did he would pay for the damage (even with all his student loans and textbook fees).

Holding his breath, Shiro hurled a few pebbles at the window and saw the figure tense up, looking around wildly as the stones made impact. When the figure stood up and started to walk out of the room, Shiro threw one more, praying that the other would look.

This would probably go down as one of the corniest moments in his entire life: throwing stones at his boyfriend’s bedroom window at night to get his attention; what kind of stupid romantic movie was this?

Well this was his life and he wasn’t gonna turn back now no matter _how_ cliché it was.

The window slid open abruptly and out poked a head full of dark hair. When he figured Keith had seen him he gave a timid wave.

“Um, hey there.” Shiro called, shifted his footing.

“Shiro?” Keith asked incredulously. “What’re you doing here?”

“Well I thought we could at least do something else if you weren’t able to drive to the restaurant.” He shrugged. “This _was_ our night out and I didn’t want to waste it.”

Keith’s mouth hung open and he blinked in disbelief.

“Wanna go for sushi or ice cream?” Shiro suggested with a grin.

Suddenly Keith came back to his senses and nodded eagerly. “Just gimme a sec.” he disappeared back into the house and Shiro strode back to the front door. A moment later Keith reappeared wearing an attractive leather jacket and tight pants.

He was the very definition of _hot as hell._

“What’re you waiting for?” Keith smirked. “Let’s go.”

The pair headed for Shiro’s car and once they were belted in Keith turned to him with the most captivating smile Shiro had ever seen. Not even an understatement.

“I’m really glad you came.” Keith said and Shiro felt his heart melt.

“Y-you are?” He stuttered as he stuck the key into the ignition and started the car.

Keith chuckled, making Shiro’s heart flutter.

He swore everything this boy did made him feel like he was _soaring with the stars._

“Yeah. I mean I still feel pretty bad that my motorcycle decided to conk out before I left so I’m really glad you came.” Keith scratched the back of his neck. “I didn’t _not_ want to spend the night with you.”

Shiro blushed. “I’m glad I made the right choice to come by then. I was just about to head home but it didn’t _feel_ right.”

“I know what you mean.” Keith replied, a fond smile on his face as he looked at Shiro. “I never took you for one to come to my house at night and throw rocks at my window though.”

Shiro laughed. “I knew you wouldn’t answer the door so I had to try another way.”

“Fair enough.” Keith said, his violet eyes twinkling.

Shiro pulled away from the curb and manoeuvred the car back onto the main road.

“So where do you want to go?” Shiro asked.

“Well you did mention something about sushi. And I _am_ pretty hungry.” Keith replied.

“Then I know just the place. Luckily it’s not too far away from here so you won’t have to stay hungry for long.”

The streetlights illuminated the inside of the small car from time to time and the proud crescent moon hung high up in the sparkling sky. It felt pleasantly calm with just the two of them and the crackling radio on low volume. It was like they had planned this outing all along and everything was going according to schedule; like the disaster that left him sitting alone at the restaurant had never occurred.

Shiro smoothly parked the car outside of a smaller building that had an “open” sign flashing in bold neon red letters and stepped out of the car.

“This is the place.” Shiro said and stood next to Keith. The air was crisp with a slight chill and he moved a little closer. “It’s certainly not as fancy as the place where we were going to eat but I like it.”

“That’s good enough for me.” Keith said, pulling his jacket tighter around himself.

Shiro took Keith’s hand, which was surprisingly warm despite the cold, and led him towards the door. When they entered the building a pleasant smell filled the air; not too fishy like some sushi restaurants but rather _fresh_. It contributed to the friendly atmosphere.

“Oh, Shiro! I haven’t seen you for a few weeks now.”

Shiro turned to smile at the man who spoke. The man’s welcoming grin reached his eyes, seemingly genuine and Shiro waved back.

“Coran, how’ve you been?” Shiro said and walked forward, pulling Keith along with him. He noticed how Keith fiddled the hem of his jacket with the hand he wasn’t holding.

“Eh, it’s been good. A lot quieter since you haven’t been here.” Coran looked curiously at Keith. “And this must be the Keith I’ve been hearing so much about!” He took a step forward and held out a hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Shiro’s spoken a lot about you before.”

Keith extended his hand hesitantly and Coran shook it firmly. “He has?”

“Well, sure! I remember when he told me about the time when he first met you. He had taken a liking to you immediately but didn’t know how to come out and ask you on a date.” Coran winked and Shiro blushed furiously.

“Alright, enough about the past.” Shiro interjected quickly.

“No, actually I’d like to hear about it sometime.” Keith said, a smirk on his face. “This sounds really interesting.”

Coran laughed. “Well, I’ll have to tell you about it next time you’re here! But for now I’ll just get you two a seat. Table or booth?”

“A booth is fine. Thanks, Coran.” Shiro said, his cheeks still burning.

Coran led them to a small booth in the corner and handed them a few menus.

“Just the usual for you, Shiro?” he asked.

“Yes, please.”

“And I’ll come back once Keith has had a chance to decide.” Coran said.

Keith nodded. “That sounds great. Thanks.”

Coran smiled and went back to his duties. Shiro avoided Keith’s intentional gaze, choosing to stare at the menu instead. He knew Keith’s eyes were on him and he shifted in his seat, finally looking up.

“So what do you want to eat?” he asked.

Keith simply smirked. “You told Coran about your crush on me before you asked me out?”

Shiro groaned and held a hand to his face. “Keith, please. Can we just never talk about that?”

“No, I wanna know.” Keith laughed. “Plus it’s actually really cute.”

Shiro removed his hand from his face. “It is?”

“Hell yeah.” Keith blushed suddenly. “I mean when I first saw you I couldn’t _not_ think you were hot.”

Now they were both red faced. Or at least Shiro had grown even more embarrassed, if that was possible.

“Well I thought the same thing about you so now we’re even.” Shiro smiled and finally met Keith’s eye. “Now why don’t we figure out what you want to eat?”

“Shiro, I know you’re trying to change the subject. I _will_ ask Coran about it some day.”

“Alright, fine but not today. Because we’re on a date and I don’t need Coran spilling all my secrets on the first one.”

Keith laughed and Shiro’s heart soared. “Deal.”

Keith held the menu in his hands and read through it, flipping the pages as he went. The fingers that turned the pages looked smooth with defined knuckles that showed through the intentional holes in his gloves. Keith had taken off his leather jacket and was wearing a tight (although not as tight as his pants) short-sleeved shirt. Shiro’s eyes lingered on his bare arms and the way it dipped in some places where the muscles were more defined. His arms were nowhere near as muscular as his own yet there was something about them that he liked; liked the idea that if they held him, he’d be safe. Shiro’s gaze flickered to Keith’s lips as they moved, teeth gnawing his bottom lip in thoughtful contemplation. He noticed his eyes and how his lashes swept downwards over them, casting shadows on his skin.

Keith looked up abruptly and their gazes locked.

“Shiro?” Keith asked.

The aforementioned man blinked. “Sorry?”

“I asked if you had anything that you’d recommend. Everything just looks too good and I don’t wanna choose.”

Shiro realized he’d been too busy staring at Keith to recognize that he had spoken. He internally ran his hands down his face in embarrassment.

“Oh, sorry.” He said and leaned over the table to flip the menu back a page. “Well the udon’s always good. You could have that and I could order a few rolls to share.”

Keith hummed as he stared at the picture that accompanied the soup. “Sure. That sounds good.”

Coran came back shortly to take Keith’s order (he ended up settling on vegetable udon) and soon they both had a steaming bowl of _to die for_ soup accompanied by a small variety of rolls.

Keith took a timid sip of the broth but pulled back hastily when the searing heat touched his lips.

“Okay that is hot.” Keith drank some water then set the condensation-covered cup back down on the table. “Too hot.”

Shiro chuckled. “Careful. I know you’re hungry but it isn’t good to eat too fast.”

Keith tried the broth again but blew lightly on it this time. “Are you lecturing me?”

“Uh, no!” Shiro replied quickly. “I mean I’m not trying to if I am.”

Keith laughed. “It’s cute.” He said and shrugged, picking up a roll with his chopsticks. “It shows that you care.”

“I guess I never thought about it that way.”

“Well I always wondered why you’d constantly make sure I was getting to bed on time and looking out for me in general until I realized it was because you cared.” Keith paused as he chewed. “There’s more than one way to say ‘I love you’ without actually saying those three words y’know.”

Shiro’s eyes were wide. “So you don’t think I’m a nag?”

“Of course not.” Keith hid his smile behind the napkin he used to wipe his lips. “I think it’s really sweet.”

Shiro was blushing yet again. This had to be about the _millionth time_.

“You know you can always tell me things too.” Shiro said. “You don’t have to worry about _me_ worrying about it.”

Keith avoided Shiro’s gaze and instead looked down at his bowl of soup, poking around at the noodles. “Are you sure? I don’t want to be rude but you tend to worry about the little things.” He glanced up and smiled shyly. “It’s what I like about you but I don’t need you being stressed over _my_ things too.”

“I, well…” Shiro stuttered. “How about this: I’ll try my best not to get too worked up about stuff, but only if you tell me some of the things you’re keeping from me.”

Keith stared back at Shiro. “…Alright. It’s a plan then.”

The pair continued to eat when Keith spoke up.

“What kind of roll is that?” he asked, gesturing at the sushi. This roll in particular was stuffed with crabmeat, shrimp tempura, avocado, and had a thin slice of unagi eel on the top. The whole thing (except the unagi) was coated in a generous layer of tempura and it literally looked like _heaven_ with sauce drizzled over it as a finishing touch.

“This one?” Shiro picked it up with his chopsticks. “It’s called the ‘Altean Roll.’ Coran came up with it because he wanted our restaurant to have a signature roll.” He popped it into his mouth and waited until he finished chewing to speak up again. “Here, you should try it.”

Shiro used his chopsticks to smoothly pick another one up and offered it to Keith, holding it closer to him so that he could simply lean forward and accept it. He saw Keith look at it sceptically and doubted that he’d even take it since Shiro’d already touched it with his utensils. After a moment longer of examining it from afar, Keith slowly moved forward and took the Altean Roll into his mouth from off of Shiro’s chopsticks.

That single moment was probably _the_ cutest thing Shiro had ever witnessed.

He blushed as Keith chewed thoughtfully. Since he’d eaten off of his chopsticks that meant they could kiss right? Shiro’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of it. He wanted to more than anything so he held onto that chance with all he had.

“It’s good,” Keith said finally. “ _really_ good actually.” He picked up another one.

Shiro smiled. “See? I knew you’d like it.”

Dinner went by fairly smoothly after that with Coran stopping by to tell Keith stories about when Shiro first started working at the little restaurant. He always had gotten the most tips and also the most phone numbers quickly scrawled on a napkin for him. Shiro never really knew how to deal with other’s constant affection but he didn’t want to seem rude by not texting them back so Coran took it upon himself to call the numbers that were left behind. It was always amusing, according to him, and he didn’t mind since he could help Shiro out.

After their plates were cleaned, Shiro paid for the meal (much to Keith’s protests) but he was honestly more than happy to do it. Before they left, they promised Coran they’d be back.

The pair sat buckled up in the car, Shiro already turning on the heat to warm them up. It probably wasn’t entirely necessary but he didn’t want Keith to freeze.

“So where to next?” Shiro asked. He felt a pang of sadness when he figured he’d have to drive Keith home. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to stay with him forever even if that sounded cheesy; it was simply how he felt.

Keith leaned over to lay his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “Let’s just drive.”

“Anywhere in particular?”

“Nope.”

“What about an ice cream shop?”

“Fuck no, I’d burst.”

Shiro laughed. “Okay, that’s true. I probably shouldn’t have asked.”

He put the vehicle into drive and manoeuvred through the dimly lit streets, eyes being bombarded with neon signs occasionally. It made him cringe when the lights flashed by and he decided to take the highway that led to an area where the city lights weren’t so obnoxious. Shiro glanced down at Keith who still leaned against his shoulder, staring up at the black sky from out the side window. The only source of light inside the car came from the small clock on the radio, which casted a faint red glow on Keith’s face. He probably could’ve kept staring at him but Shiro was more sensible than that, especially since he was driving.

Suddenly Keith sat up, gaze still fixed on the sky.

“Shiro, look at the stars!” he exclaimed. “You can see the stars in the sky and the moon too!”

Shiro quickly glanced out his window. “Wanna get a closer look?”

Keith looked at him, his expression the most elated Shiro’d ever seen. Who in their right mind could ever say no to such a pure face?

“Can we?” Keith asked earnestly.

Shiro, that was who. _Takashi Shirogane could never say no to that face._

“Of course.”

He pulled the car onto a side road, the dirt and rocks causing the car to practically bounce and Shiro had forgotten what it was like to drive down a dirt road at ten pm at night. Not that he had ever done it before but dirt roads were hard to get used to when they jostled your head around.

Finally, he slowed the car down and parked it along the side of the road near where the rocks turned to wispy grass. Shiro opened his door and stepped out into the fresh night air. He could hear the crickets and frogs making music to the sky and the wind race through the bare branches of a nearby tree. His shoes kicked up pebbles and crunched dry leaves as he moved around to Keith’s side of the car. The latter had already gotten out of the car and was engrossed at the lights that seemed to dance in the sky. When Shiro stood by Keith holding his hand, he noticed how some parts of the sky were lighter than the rest, almost with a purple tinge compared to the deeper black colours of the rest of the atmosphere.

He truly felt at peace with the stars sprinkled carelessly above him and the boy of his dreams glowing brighter than all the stars ever could right by his side.

“Isn’t it just… _just beautiful_?” Keith asked, eyes transfixed on the sparkling sky.

“It sure is.” Shiro replied as he glanced down at Keith. He felt so content, so blissful that he could fly. He didn’t think anything could make this night any better.

Until he was proven wrong.

Suddenly Keith was in front of him and pulling him closer, tugging at his jacket and forcing their bodies together. He stood up on his toes and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck so that they’re foreheads were touching.

“Can I kiss you?” Keith murmured, licking his lips.

Shiro’s eyes were as wide as ever as he stared back into Keith’s violet ones. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. Rather than answering verbally, he moved one hand to Keith’s waist and the other to his chin and _kissed him_.

It was like all the stars had aligned at the very moment their lips touched. An electric feeling ran through Shiro’s body and his heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest. Keith pulled him closer with his hand on the back of Shiro’s neck and the other running through his close-cropped hair. They both moved back for a breath, panting and staring at each other with longing expressions.

Shiro was wrong, the night _could_ have gotten better and _it had_.

He pressed his smile to Keith’s once again, hand through his hair and tongue against his teeth. Shiro felt a slight pressure as Keith bit his bottom lip and tugged slightly as he pulled at his longer hair. A shiver ran through him and Shiro couldn’t tell if it was from the sudden breeze or the way Keith’s fingers brushed his neck but he had a feeling it was caused by the latter. Keith’s hand trailed down lower until it found it’s way inside Shiro’s jacket, a sudden warmth against his skin. It was like he was trying to memorize the feeling of his skin by touch and when Keith gripped his hip he leaned into it, pressing their mouths together. It wasn’t like one of those sweet kisses; the quick ones couples did when they were in public. Their kiss was _messy,_ and _breathless,_ like they couldn’t get enough. There was hardly time to stop for breath and even if there was they didn’t want to, they wanted _more_. With roaming hands and lips that became a pretty bruised colour and low moans when one would push to hard or press too deeply, it was _messy_. It was a kiss full of _longing_ , of something more than simple love. It was of genuine _need_ ; it was finding solace in the fact that they didn’t need to look any further for a soul mate; it was knowing that they had already found one another.

After a moment longer, the pair pulled back again, breaths filling the air, noses touching, eyes closed, and only the small insects and animals as a witness to their first ever kiss.

“I love you.” Keith breathed and Shiro felt all warm inside despite the cold.

“I love you too, baby.” He replied and kissed Keith one more time, holding him close.

“If anyone had told me this was how my night was gonna go I probably wouldn’t have believed them.” Keith said. “But, _fuck_ , this is way better than going to that fancy ass restaurant so I’m glad my motorcycle decided to be a prick today.”

Shiro laughed and smiled fondly at Keith. “I’m glad too, even if it’s a shame you need to buy another part for it.”

“It’s alright.” Keith shrugged. “I’m just happy I got to spend more time with you.”

They admired the sky for a while longer, time seeming to stop and slow down like they were in some sort of place where it didn’t exist. The glowing stars winked down upon them as if prompting them to wonder what else was out there; what lingered beyond the sun and the other stars.

 _Maybe it was the moon_.

Maybe it was the moon that made him feel this way, so light-hearted and _content_. When Shiro gazed up at the sharp crescent, it was like it was smiling back down at him in a lopsided way, a way that made him feel oddly calm. It felt as if everything was right in the world, like he didn’t have to strive to be _good enough,_ like he could simply be himself and that was all right.

Soon after they climbed back into the warmth of the car and Shiro was shocked that it was almost twelve am. He wasn’t even that tired.

“Time to head to Lance’s now?” he asked as he moved the car back onto the dirt road and then from there to the highway. The city lights slowly crawled back into view but they weren’t as blinding this time. “The others will still probably be up by the time we get to his house.”

“I suppose so.” Keith yawned. “It’s getting pretty late. Well pretty late for you that is.”

A smile tugged at Shiro’s lips. “It should be pretty late for you too, Keith.”

“Yeah.” he shrugged. “But it isn’t.”

Shiro gave him an unimpressed look and Keith snickered.

“Alright, I promise to work on better sleeping habits. I know you’re just worried about me.” Keith said and leaned over to press a messy kiss to Shiro’s cheek.

“Good. I’ll hold you to that.”

“Oh, I know.”

It was a little before one when they arrived at Lance’s house. There were still lights on inside so they knew a few of them were still awake. The pair stood outside the front door with the light above them shining down, casting a pleasant glow. They moved close, foreheads resting on one another, simply relishing in the cool night air and the fresh breeze that came with it.

“I really had a good time tonight,” Keith said, eyes meeting Shiro’s. They were so close that Shiro could feel his breath as he spoke. “Thank you. For everything.”

The look in Keith’s eyes rivalled the dazzling glow of the stars and Shiro was captivated once again.

There was literally nothing this boy couldn’t do that would make Shiro fall for him all over again. Every brilliant smile, every hesitant glance, every word that Keith spoke made Shiro fall _head-over-heels_ for him.

“You don’t have to thank me for anything, baby. I had just as much of a good time as you did.” Shiro replied and held Keith’s waist. “We should do this again sometime.”

Keith nodded emphatically. “Yeah. Maybe next time we could go back to my house…”

Suddenly the front door was thrown open, startling the pair. Keith yelped and Shiro probably jumped about a foot in the air.

It wasn’t _that_ embarrassing though.

Okay, on second thought it kinda was.

Pidge snickered as she propped the door open. “Lance, the lovebirds are here!” she called and soon enough Lance came to the door.

“Heeey, you finally made it! And here I thought you had gone back to Shiro’s apartment to, well, _you know_.” Lance wiggled his eyebrows and did his signature fingerguns, causing Pidge to groan.

“Lance, Shiro is an _angel_. Don’t talk about him like that.” Pidge argued and slapped at his arm lightly.

Shiro blushed and Keith’s gaze was locked on the concrete ground.

“Well, I dunno,” Lance said, grinning. “I mean I know _Keith_ sure wants to get it on with him and I can’t blame him. Like, have you seen Shiro? He’s _gorgeous_.”

Shiro’s blush deepened and he thought he was gonna die right there until Keith interrupted and practically tackled Lance in an effort to make him _shut the hell up_.

“Lance, will you be quiet for once?” Keith yelled, obviously flustered. “And I have _never_ said that.”

Lance was about to retort but Pidge cut him off. “Okay, calm down you toddlers. If someone doesn’t stop you now, you guys’ll be arguing all night.” She said and gestured inside. “You’re just in time to get your butts kicked by me in Super Smash Bros.”

“I hope you remember saying that after I beat you, Pidgey!” Lance countered. He moved back so that his guests had room to enter the house and kick off their shoes.

“Mm-hmm. Sure.” Pidge replied, closing the door. “Oh and also Hunk had the last slice of pizza so I hope you two aren’t hungry.”

“You guys said I could have it!” Hunk said defensively from where he sat in the living room.

Shiro held up a hand. “No, that’s alright. We’re not hungry.”

“Yeah.” Keith nodded. “I don’t think I could eat another bite.”

They all assumed their regular positions in various places around the living room, each grabbing a Wii remote or preferred controller. Shiro saw Allura ask Keith a question but didn’t end up hearing it because Pidge tugged at his sleeve, grabbing his attention.

“So how was it?” Pidge whispered to Shiro. “The date, that is.”

“It went really well.” He replied. “It didn’t go quite as planned but it was better than how it was originally going to be.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow at that. “It didn’t go as planned? What about the dinner reservations?”

Lance plunked down heavily in between Pidge and Shiro on the couch before he had a chance to reply.

“Sooo, how’d your date go?” Lance asked. “Was it, like, magical and everything?”

“Lance, don’t pry at their personal activities.” Allura scolded.

Hunk nodded. “Yeah, bro, that’s rude. You wouldn’t want us asking about your first dates. Even though you’ve never had one…”

Lance feigned a defensive expression. “But I wanna know! They’ve been stressing about it all week so it’s only fair to see if any of my advice worked.”

“Lance, it’s alright. It went perfectly fine.” Shiro replied as Keith moved closer, his face red. He discreetly put an arm around Keith.

“But what about your motorcycle?” Lance asked. “Didn’t you say you were having more problems before you were gonna leave to meet Shiro? And then you told me it wasn’t gonna work out ‘cause you couldn’t drive but Shiro came by anyways?”

Shiro glanced at Keith. “You were texting Lance after you phoned me at the restaurant?”

Keith’s face was still red and he leaned his head on Shiro so he couldn’t see. “Yeah, I was.” Keith replied. “Partly because he wouldn’t stop texting _me_.”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay!” Lance put in. “You were feeling bad and all, thinking you’d ruined the date. Then you suddenly texted me saying that Shiro was there and didn’t answer after.”

“That was when Shiro threw rocks at my window to get my attention.” Keith said and Shiro cringed at the memory.

“Wait, wait, wait, he _what_?” Lance cackled, almost falling to the floor. “He pulled one of the most cliché romance movie moves on you? That’s hilarious!” He continued laughing and Shiro hid his embarrassment behind a hand.

“I knew he wouldn’t come to the door so I had to think of another way to get Keith’s attention.” Shiro said.

Allura smiled. “Well I think that’s rather cute.”

“Yeah, man, that’s adorable!” Hunk added. “You guys are so cute together.”

“Like super adorable to the extreme, if you ask me.” Pidge said. “Good on you for going after him, Shiro. Matt would be proud.”

“Thanks, Pidge.” Shiro smiled shyly at her as she gave him a ‘thumbs-up.’

“Soooo then where did you guys go after that?” Lance asked.

“Just to the old sushi restaurant I used to work at.” Shiro answered.

“Ohmygod no fair!” Hunk whined. “I love that place! Plus Coran always gives me a little extra sometimes.”

“Yes, that is a fine place indeed.” Allura commented. “Perfect for a little date too.” She winked.

Keith lifted his head from where it rested on Shiro. “Yeah it was actually really good. I’d definitely go back.”

“When you do, invite me because I am _totally_ not missing out on that Altean roll.” Hunk said.

Pidge groaned. “Hunk, don’t even utter that word in my presence or else you’ll have to go out and get one. I don’t care that I’ll probably upchuck pizza; the Altean roll is too good to miss.”

“Okay, point taken.” Hunk agreed. “We should change Friday pizza night to Friday sushi night.”

“Anyways,” Allura interjected. “I’m sure you both had a great time.”

“But eating sushi wouldn’t take three hours!” Lance said, raising his arms. “You two were gone for awhile.”

“We weren’t eating the _whole_ time, Lance.” Keith almost rolled his eyes.

As if assuming Lance’s second question Shiro answered before he asked. “We just drove around and went stargazing after dinner.”

Allura clasped her hands together. “That’s so romantic!”

The pair had never blushed so much in one night.

Actually Shiro had probably never blushed so much in his _life_.

“It is?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah, of course! Stargazing is _the_ perfect time for a hot make out session.” Lance said matter-of-factly.

“Okay, can we just change the subject?” Keith blurted. “I don’t want to spend the entire night talking about us.”

“Yes, I agree.” Shiro added. “How was your guys’ night?”

“Dude, you can’t just change the subject like that!” Lance exclaimed. “Nice try but this guy ain’t gonna fall for that.”

“Well I dunno about you but I’m ready to kick someone’s butt.” Pidge snatched her controller from the coffee table and brought them to the menu screen. “Anyone up for team battles?”

Pidge and Keith ended up with the most battles won (no surprise) and Lance ended up with the most battles lost (also no surprise). Lance forced everyone to play Rock Band, much to everyone’s protests, and it took them more than a few rounds in order to not get booed by the crowds. Everyone blamed that on Lance’s singing although he wasn’t all that bad. Not as bad as Pidge but that night had happened years ago and they all swore they’d never speak of it again.

It was close to four in the morning when they all decided to stop although Shiro and Hunk were already passed out on the couch. They set up a small fort again around the two but when Keith went to take the Rock Band guitar off of Shiro’s lap, the latter woke up disoriented and still tired as hell.

“What time is it?” Shiro asked, his words slurred by fatigue.

“Uh, three fifty-two am.” Keith replied hesitantly.

“Why are you still up?” Shiro grumbled, propping himself on his elbows and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“It’s the weekend now, he can do what he wants.” Lance commented as he shook out his sleeping bag before climbing in.

Shiro simply groaned incoherently in response and turned over. Keith chuckled then lay down beside him.

“I’ll get to bed earlier tomorrow.” His voice was muffled as he spoke against the back of Shiro’s neck.

“You know that’s probably not gonna happen.” Pidge whispered from where she lay next to Allura’s sleeping form.

“I’ll give it my best shot.” Keith promised.

Shiro turned round so that he held Keith close to his chest. “Alright, baby, I believe you.” He kissed the top of Keith’s head. “Now, get some rest.”

“Night, Shiro.” Keith replied.

“G’night you cheesy lovebirds!” Lance called.

“Don’t let the bedbugs bite.” Pidge snickered.

“I’ll have you know my mom makes me vacuum every week. Bedbugs don’t stand a chance in this house!” Lance retorted.

“Lance, go to sleep.” Hunk yawned. “You just woke me up.”

Allura shifted her position and sighed then grumbled: “You woke me up as well.”

“Okay, okay, sorry! Sheesh!” Lance replied. “We’re all sleeping in.”

“I second that.” Pidge agreed.

After a few minutes passed by with less chatter, Shiro felt Keith shift in his arms.

“Hey, Shiro?” Keith whispered, his breath against the other’s collarbone.

“Yeah?”

“I had a great night with you.” Keith paused as if mulling over his words. “I’m really glad you asked me out.”

Shiro smiled and kissed Keith’s nose. “I had a good time too. And I’m glad I finally had the courage to ask you on a date.” He chuckled. “I’m just so bad at these things.”

“No, if you’re bad, I’m _way_ worse.” Keith replied. “I don’t think I could’ve ever asked. I’m just too awkward.”

“I think it’s cute. It’s what makes you _you_.”

Keith smiled. “Thanks, Shiro. You always seem to know what to say.”

“It’s only the truth. You can always change it if it really bothers you but I think it’s something that’s apart of you. You may not be perfect but you’re _more_ than enough in my eyes.”

Shiro leaned down to kiss him gently. It was slow this time, like they were taking their time, relishing the moment; firm yet soft, and passionate yet calm.

_And it still took Shiro’s breath away._

After they stopped for air, he gazed down at Keith’s tender smile and gentle twinkling eyes. Shiro held him closer in his arms, warmth enveloping them both.

“I love you.” Keith whispered, snuggling into the crook of Shiro’s neck, eyes finally drooping.

“I love you too, Keith.” Shiro replied, smile on his lips.

He gazed at the small sliver in the sky, feeling _content_ once again as he listened to Keith’s breathing grow heavy, an even pace that started to lull him to sleep. Lance’s music, turned down to a quiet murmur made everything feel more peaceful as it sung out, _“all I want is for something to live for, and all I know is you’re something to live for.”_ It was like it knew what Shiro’s heart was saying- that Keith was something to live for.

Shiro shook his head. _That wasn’t right._

Keith _was_ something to live for but he wouldn’t live _for_ him- he’d live _with_ him. They’d go through life together, side-by-side as soul mates, as something _more_. Like the sun and the moon, imperfectly balanced, (because life was all about imperfections) their love glowing like the stars that shined through the living room window.

 _They’d live_ together _, with, not_ for _each other_.

As Shiro stared up at the crescent moon through the window in Lance’s living room with a small smile on his face and eyes slowly closing, he wondered how likely it was that he’d wake up with kitty whiskers on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was enjoyable! I'd love to know what you thought in the comments :D
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at http://shady-popsicle-business.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> (Also, since it's not out yet, I'm so hyped/terrified for season 2 :0000)


End file.
